Simply Complicated
by ChrisColferlover1
Summary: A night full of tears and hugs,and James Potter is determined to make the girl he has longed for for so long know she made the right choice in accepting him. Very romantic. Rated T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Simply Complicated**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

**I am dying for a Lily/ James story, so I decided to write a sweet little romance. Please review!**

A hallway walk never was so important. Even if it was in the middle of the night, but tonight was a night I will never forget.

It started with waking from a dream in a cold sweat. I had dreamt of death and blood, like I did almost every night lately, I didn't understand why, only that it always made me fear being alone, yet made me crave not having people around me.

I realized I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to just get up and clear my head. I didn't bother to get dressed, pajamas would do for a midnight stroll.

I quietly climbed down the stairs to the common room. At first I thought it was empty, but as I looked closer, I saw a bit of red hair sticking over a big lounging chair. '_She's probably just reading, I won't bother her.' _I thought. I tried to just nonchalantly walk by, but Lily Evans didn't miss the sound of my bare feet on the wood floor by the exit.

"Who…" She turned in her chair, but slouched back down when she saw me. "Oh, hello Potter." She went back to reading, but soon became to curious I guess, to not know why I was leaving. "Um, where do you think you are going?" She said trying to sound dominate, and succeeding.

"Uh, I was just going to go for a stroll, you know, clear my head." I told her the absolute truth, but of course, it wasn't enough.

"You could get in trouble for wandering about the halls at night, and I don't want any points taken from Gryffindor."

"It's alright Evans, I won't get caught." I climbed through the small tunnel that led to the hallways.

'_I just talked to Lily Evans, and we didn't really fight!' _It ran through my head as I walked up and down random corridors. It really was amazing. Every time I saw that girl it was like a spark hitting a pool of alcohol, a fight would immediately come afterwards.

It hurt me. Every time it happened, I would act stupid and defend myself, and she would get mad and tell me how much she hated me. That's what hurt. She would say just me being alive made her sick, and I would say something back that I didn't mean, and she would usually stomp off angrily, probably hiding tears.

What she didn't know, was I was hiding tears as well. Not because her insults hurt me, but because the more we fought, the farther away I came from her. I wanted to be with her so badly. I just wanted to make her happy, make her smile.

My train of thought was broken when I heard the sound of a clumsy girl tripping. I looked behind me and smiled. "You followed me?" I asked Lily as I helped her off the floor. I don't know if she noticed, but I did it with tender care.

"I.. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble." She stuttered through an excuse.

"Ok, we'll go with that. Are you alright, you fell pretty hard." I asked, "does your arm hurt?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" She said. I could tell this was awkward for her, but I didn't want it to stop.

"Lily, I'm sorry." It came out before I knew what I was saying.

"For what?"

"For being a condescending, annoying, prat to you all these years. You deserve so much better." I looked her straight in her beautiful green eyes as I said it, not wavering a millimeter.

"I… you… your apologizing?"

"Yes, I am apologizing. I shouldn't have hexed your friends, I shouldn't have made you feel like an idiot whenever you said no to me asking you out. I shouldn't have acted so cocky, and I shouldn't have said anything to you that was not deserved. And the only things I said to you that you deserved were when I said you were beautiful."

She stared at me. At first I thought she was going to laugh at me, or walk away saying she knew it was a joke. But she didn't. She did the thing I really didn't want her to do. She started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simply Complicated**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I am not possibly talented enough to own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**I think the first chapter went well, so I'll keep going.**

"No no no, why are you crying, don't cry!" I pleaded with her, not knowing what to do with a crying girl.

She didn't say anything, she just came up to me and hugged me. She sat there crying on my chest for almost ten minutes, before finally she pulled free and smiled at me.

"Wh… what?" I must have sounded like an idiot, but I didn't care, I was confused.

"Finally, you give me a James Potter worth saying yes to." I'm sure I looked like I was on the brink of screaming I was so confused. My mind was flying a million different directions. Did saying yes mean to going to Hogsmeade with me, or agreeing that she should get more sleep?

All of the questions left my head, however, when she stood on tip-toes and kissed me. It was only a small kiss, but it will linger with me forever.

I wasn't confused any more, I was only happy. No, not happy. The word doesn't come to mind, just think of the most wonderful feeling you've ever felt, and multiply it by 5 million.

"Come on, lets get back to the common room." Lily took my hand in hers, and we walked back.

"Jibberwalkie." Lily said the password, and with a few grumblings, the Fat Lady let us in.

She guided me over the couch by the fireplace. We sat down, and the Lily that hated me, the Lily that loved nothing more than to make me mad, was gone. It seemed my words of apology were a spell, not a mindless rumble of words that came from my heart.

"James Potter you've changed. You used to not care. You used to be a mindless prat that haunted my dreams." I cringed as she said that, "but I am so glad you changed, because there is no way on heaven or earth would I have loved the James Potter I knew yesterday." Nothing more needed to be said between us. She snuggled up to me and fell asleep on my chest.

Sighing, I slowly picked Lily up, and carried her to her dormitory. I would have stayed with her all night, but her friends would worry for her health if they saw in the commons with me. I tucked her into bed. As I looked at her angel face, I knew I would not let her wake up to an ordinary day. She had finally accepted me, and she would soon learn the I would be the best boyfriend on the face of the planet.

I quickly headed down the stairs and grabbed my wand, did a quick spell, and ended up with 200 roses bunched and tied with a string on the floor in front of me.

I grabbed the roses and went back up to Lily's dorm. I put a spell on her and her roommates so they wouldn't wake up in the middle of this.

I cut the flower part of the roses of each rose, disposed of the stems. I arranged all the flowers into a beautiful collection of words, that the love of my life would soon wake up and find.

I Love You,

James

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't not end it there, I mean, that's like the perfect ending! Anyway, review or be eaten. ****J**


End file.
